


Quirks

by Omnicat



Category: Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently "kinky" is in the Alagaesian vocabulary. Who knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Eigenaardigheden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449711) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



"We have to stop meeting like this, Rider. You are a free man now, after all, so I expect you to take better care of yourself in the future." Nasuada said.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile at the woman closing the door of his cell behind her, sitting sat up straighter on his narrow bed. "I beg you explain why." he said with a bright smile. "You won’t hear me complaining."

Nasuada sniffed. "Maybe you don’t object to damp, cramped rooms without proper ventilation, but I prefer more comfortable accommodations when given the chance. I’m stuck in insufficient rooms often enough as it is." She smiled wickedly and presented him with a pair of handcuffs she had hidden in the folds of her skirt. "So you, my dear Rider, are coming with me to my comfortable quarters." At his quirked eyebrow, she winked conspiratorially. "Best not scare the guards yet by having you walk around without guidance. Not too much, at least."

Grinning, Murtagh held out his hands to her. She looked him in the eye with a seductive smile as she fastened the cuffs, and every _click_ of the metal sent shivers down his spine. The handcuffs locked, she looked down at their linked hands and caressed his wrists, noting with pain in her heart the scars left on them by ropes and chains the many times he had been held captive. Suddenly, her idea did not seem so kinky anymore, but rather morbid.

"I hope you don’t mind this...?" she asked tentatively, looking back to his face with apprehension. He smiled reassuringly and stood up, putting a hand to her cheek - or rather, trying to put one hand to her cheek and ending up putting both his hands around her face because the handcuffs held his hands too close together for his initial intent.

"Normally, I’d have to be half dead before I would stop minding. Strangely though, this time I have no problem with it whatsoever. You’ve enchanted me, Lady Nasuada." He laughed lightly as she blushed, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear: "It seems love really does have the ability to make one forget about pains and fears. Besides, I think it’s rather kinky."

Her doubts eased, Nasuada turned her head to press a kiss into the palm of his hand and said teasingly: "Ready to face the big bad world again, then? Just for a bit."

"As long as we do not dawdle on the way."

"Don’t worry, we won’t."

If the guards found the way Nasuada dragged Murtagh, son of Morzan the Forsworn, along by his wrists, giggling and winking at the grinning ex-prisoner, strange, they did not show it. Somewhere between Elva and the lace they had learned that their Lady Nasuada had some decidedly outlandish tendencies. Best to just let her have her way.

Murtagh, had he heard these thoughts, would have agreed with that last bit. It was, after all, thoughroughly enjoyable to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
